When Hope Lights Darkness
by reddishpirate0614
Summary: After Alfred's father died in the battle field, he started to lose hope in life. But when someone, who never knew what peace and happiness means, bumps into him, will his view in life change? Will he gain hope in this forsaken world? (First person POV) (Human names used)
Run.

Keep running.

Don't look back.

That's the last I heard from the mouth of my Father before a shot echoed through my ears. As a coward, I closed my eyes and ran for safety. I was too afraid, too afraid to die, that I even left my own father behind. He kept fighting those monsters while he was protecting me. And what did I did in return? I left him. I'm unarmed, helpless, vulnerable, and afraid.

I came to a halt and turned my head around with wide open eyes. The sight before me was...terrible.

All I can see is red, no not the plain gray-colored pavement that I used to walk on every day I go to school. It stained the now ruins of the once tall buildings. Red blood splattered everywhere around him, from head to toe. His unruly golden hair was now ruined with red blood stains. His dark green military uniform was now blood red. His once beautiful emerald eyes were pale and dull showing no life, and were looking at me, boring my soul. He turned to me and gave me a bittersweet smile. Even though he tried to speak and no words came out, I understood it very clearly.

I...love...you...son...

He then fell to his knees and to the hard cold concrete floor. Blood pooled everywhere.

I can't bear to see someone like this, someone so close and precious to me.  
It was like stabbing my heart multiple times.  
My protector, my best friend, my Father...  
He was my only family left.

Mother died on the day I was born, so it was only father who took care of me, loved me. He used go to with me to the park every Saturday mornings and enjoy by the fountains. He used to tell me stories every night time before I go to bed. He used to help me train my baseball skills. He used to experiment new recipes in the kitchen and I have to help him clean up after doing it. He used to let me sleep with him when I'm afraid, and say that he was always there, to love and protect me.

And now he's gone. Gone forever. I've got no one to protect and love me. I'm helpless now. I'm nothing against this unjust and dangerous world. I'm more prone to danger than I was before. Why must he leave me in this forsaken world and the vicious monsters lurking in its darkness? Why do I have to suffer here if I can be in heaven with God and him? I have nothing left to live for. All of them were already taken. God must have other plans for me then.

Another shot from a gun abruptly stopped me in my train of thoughts. I instantly felt something wet on my cheeks.

Tears.

I haven't noticed that I was crying. Crying over the fact that everything is gone. But I have to be strong. Someone's got to bite the bullet during these times of chaos. I couldn't just lose hope. I know that there will be a happy ending, just like the fairy tales that father used to tell me. But the time is not now. I just need to be patient and have faith in God. I kept saying that to myself, but it's too hard. I'm nothing of those things. I don't live in a fairytale, but in reality. After everything was taken away from you, everything you lived for, what's life now? It doesn't mean anything to me any more.

I gave one last glance at him. He's still there, laying lifeless. It took me enough will power to turn and run away. Run away to the dark forest and never be seen again. I can't take this anymore. I don't want to hear anymore of those shooting guns. I don't want to hear anymore wailing of other people. I don't want to see him bloody dead. It's just...too much.

I kept running, and running, and running; hoping that it will lessen the burden.

Until...

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry." I heard the cry of a high-pitched yet low voice. I looked up and tried to see who bumped into me, but the world began to spin and images were distorted. I can't look at the person's face. It hurt my head. "Are you okay?" That voice said again but a little distorted. I once took a look on my surroundings again.

And everything became black.

"Alfred..."

Father?

"Alfred, wake up..."

I opened my eyes and saw the bright rays of the sun, warming my bones. I sat up and took a look of our surroundings. My father and I were under the shade of a large old tree. Lush green grass covered the earth, swaying at the gentle breeze of the wind. Chirping of birds filled my ears. I'm so glad that I can hear their songs. Beneath me was a large blue picnic blanket, and a basket of food lay beside me. I looked up to father and he was smiling at me.

I couldn't help but smile too,  
a happy and genuine smile.

Everything's peaceful. No more sound of guns. No more wailing. Father was no longer dead. I sighed in relief; maybe the whole thing was just a nightmare.

"Hi Father."

"Oh Alfred you're awake" He warmly smiled

"Do you have food in that basket? I'm hungry." A growl came from my stomach as I said that. I've never realized that I haven't eaten anything for the whole day, until now.

Father chuckles and handed me some of his famous homemade scones "Here you go."

I eagerly accepted it. It was nice to taste Father's food again. After the war broke out, food supply in the country quickly decreased, so there is barely any food I can eat. Father didn't cook for me after he joined the army; he was too busy training and preparing for the war with his fellow troops. Because of that, he barely even visits the house. Eerie silence filled the every room in our house; it used to have sounds of laughter in the air primarily made by my voice. Now it was filled nothing but eerie silence. It was too uncomfortable for my liking. I sighed and pushed the unpleasant memory out of my head.

We ate in silence. We admire the peaceful scenery before us. The vast green fields, the vivid wild flowers that were scattered across it, the gentle breeze of the wind, the chirping of the birds, the warmth of the sun, and especially my Father who's beside me. I smiled happily again.

"Alfred..."

"Yeah?" I curiously looked up at him.

"I have someone special for you to meet." He said with a bittersweet smile on his face. The one I saw in the nightmare. Why does he have to smile like that? Whenever he smiles like that it didn't help but give me that unpleasant scene in the nightmare. I slightly shivered at the thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?"Father rarely introduced me to someone special. My face scrunched up at confusion. What was he talking about? What's happening?

"Alfred..." He said with his bittersweet voice. The sound of his voice was tinged with nervousness. What was he nervous about? His breathing seemed to become faster and he was slightly sweating. After a half second of silence...

"...I like you to meet..." He takes a deep breath and...

"...your mother."

I froze in place. Eyes wide in shock and disbelief. I think my mind is playing tricks on me. Did he just say... _my_ mother? Maybe I just misheard him; maybe he just said something else.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded, hoping I heard it all right.

"I said-" He was cut off by the sound of soft footsteps behind the large tree. Those footsteps belonged to a tall (but not as tall as father) slender brunette. She wore a deep blue long-sleeved blouse and a long flowing baby pink silky skirt that reached her ankles. She also wore high brown high heel boots. A cute violet cape adored her slender back, reaching to her heels. She had her hair in a loose bun that some stray strands fall on her pale feminine face. Her blue eyes were like deep blue oceans of the earth and she wore a genuine smile. She is beautiful.

I froze in place with my mouth agape with shock. Many questions started to fill my head. It slightly made me dizzy. I just stood there with my eyes as wide as saucers.

" _Mon cher_ , is this Alfred?" She asked Father with her French voice while examining me. Father just nodded and smiled.

"Look how much you've grown!" I awkwardly smiled back and scratched the back of my neck in response. She then smiled back and hugged me tightly. It felt oddly warm and familiar. The world and time seemed to stop as she hugged me. The love and care from a mother that I longed for my whole life was oddly there. The shock from the previous turn of events were washed away as her warmth reached me. After seconds of the warm hug, she broke away and she looked at me in the eyes intently, her deep blue ocean ones against my light sky blue.

"Alfred..." She asked as she knelt down and put her soft hands on my shoulders. "...do you know me?"

I just stood there and was deep in thought. She is my mother, isn't she? I've felt the love and care I've longed for from her. She felt so familiar, and that gentle touch of hers could bring me back to a memory that was resting at the back of my head. I think I've heard her speak and sing at me at one point of my life. As I put each thought together in my head, I finally know the answer.

"M-mother?" I nervously choked out, my sky blue eyes looking at her deep blue ocean ones.

Her smile grew wider and she hugged me again tightly. She combed my honey blond hair with her slender fingers and whispered to my ear. " _Oui, mon petit_ Alfred... I'm your _Maman_ and I missed you so much." I felt something wet on my shoulder but I don't mind. She...my mother. " _M-maman_..." I broke into sobs and hugged Mama tightly in return. "I miss you too. I thought you were dead!" She broke away and wiped my tears a way with her thumbs. "Shhh...It's okay _Maman's_ here now. _Maman's_ got you." I leaned onto her as she continued to soothe me. She then gave a sincere look at Father and he nodded with understanding. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Alfred...I've got something important to tell you..." I broke away from the hug and gave her a confused face. What now?

"I am...dead." I felt my blood ran cold and my heart stopped.

"B-but h-how?" I said with a trembling voice. I fell deep into my thoughts. I kept thinking of the horrible nightmare, Father, Mama, the beautiful peaceful scenery. The nightmare was real, father really was dead and I'm dead? Then realization hit me. Everything falls into place. Everything made sense now.

"Are we...in Paradise?" I looked up to her and hoped that my conclusions were correct.

She warmly smiled at me. " _Oui_ " I smiled widely. God finally answered my prayers. He reunited me to my family and to Him. He woke me up from the horrible nightmare down below. The thoughts just made me smile wider. I hugged my _Maman_ and gave her a genuine smile. She sighed.

"But..." Her once sweet happy tone was replaced by sadness. I instantly stopped my tiny celebration and looked at her in confusion. The tone of her voice doesn't sound good. My smile disappeared as she spoke, with dread that slowly filled my body.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"It is not your time yet, Alfred." My brows knitted together and my face scrunched up of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not dead yet." She said. I was too shock to speak or react. If I'm not dead, means...no I don't want to go back. It's like me going to hell itself. Why do I have to go back? I'm happy here. I'm finally got live with God and my beloved family in peace.

"Wh-why?" Was the only word I could sputter at the moment. I was too preoccupied to talk properly.

"Listen we don't have much time." I heard her pleading voice. "Please, do anything to find your-" The next words were completely inaudible, and the world around slowly succumbs to the void of darkness, even Father and _Maman_ were gone. I was the only one left.

The darkness...  
It suffocates me...  
I...can't...breathe...

 **So what do you think? This is my first multi-chapter story, so there will be more chapters to come in the future. Please like or follow the story if you liked it. Reviews will be appreciated, especially constructive criticism. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
